Coach Tyler Humphrey
Full Name and any Nickname: Tyson Baxter Humphrey. Coach H (by students) and Ty (by other teachers) Age: 49 Position: Basketball Coach Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Religion: Atheist Description of Appearance: Standing at around 6'1, he's tall, and can be quite intimidating looking if it weren't for his kind smile. He has tanned skin from being out in the sun too much, and is reasonably muscular. He has shaggy greying brown hair, and blue eyes. Considering he's a basketball coach, he's often seen wearing a coaches shirt, showing that it's his job, along with shorts. He's usually in a jacket and always has his whistle in one of his pockets that he uses to get peoples attention, whether it be on the field or in the hallways. Personality: Tyson is a hard hitting man who doesn't beat around the bush. He's honest, at times offensive, but all around is a kind person. When it comes to his team, he's very determined to put them in shape and train them to be the best out there. He creates winners not losers. When it comes to a player who's not doing as well, he'll tell them, and find a way for them to improve. At times he can be unintentionally rude or offensive, but all in all, he's really just trying to get a point across, it's just not been received as well as he'd thought. He cares strongly for his team, and wants them to get somewhere in life, whether it be through basketball or not. Around his colleagues, he's someone you can get on with well, and is great at giving advice in anything. He's very smart, which is why he knows how to work the field and players. He's very thoughtful when it comes to strategy and how to play to win. He cares deeply for his family, and doesn't know what he'd do without them. Parents: Casper (Biological Father; Deceased), Lynette Frasier (Biological Mother) and Henderson Frasier (Step-Father) Backstory: Tyson has lived what he'd describe a good life. Even though he was heart-broken when he was 12 to discover his father was killed while out working as a fireman, he tried his best to get over it. Luckily enough though when his mother remarried, his step-father Henderson was a kind man, though harsh at brutally honest at times, he only meant the best. He'd never imagined he'd be a basketball coach, his dream always being to become a doctor, but I guess dreams change. At 22 he met Farrah Jenkins, who he instantly fell in love with. Marrying a year later, he realised how hard it'd be to become a doctor, so he set out in search of another career. When he discovered his wife was pregnant, he became more desperate, wanting to be able to give his family a good life, so when a teaching spot opened at McKinley for a basketball coach, he jumped right into it. He'd played when he was younger, and knew the game like the back of his hand, and having done a course at university for teaching, he was able to get the job. After the birth of his first daughter at 26, he was loving life, and had come to truly love his job, which he didn't expect at the beginning. That all changed after the birth of his son when he was 30 though, as Farrah died an hour after. He was devastated, but forced himself to get over it and look after his children. He also thought he'd never love again, but then at only 34, he met Jennifer Langley, and they married soon after, and he had one daughter with her. Relationship History: He's been married twice. His first wife dying at the birth of his only son when he was only a mere 30. He later married again at 34 though, and had another daughter with her. Likes and Dislikes: Hard-work, an honest person, loyalty, going out with his children, being with his wife, coaching his team - Likes Dishonesty, seeing his family get hurt, bullying between students - Dislikes Hobbies/Extra-curricular Details: Besides coaching the basketball team, he also helps out with the AV club. Possible Portrayer: Dennis Quaid Any ideas for storylines?: I was thinking maybe his wife Jennifer could get hospitilised somehow, and it really hits Tyson hard. I don't want her dying though. Also maybe his oldest daughter could get engaged, but he disapproves of her fiancée, but eventually warms up to him when he proves he's a good man. Anything Else (any other knick-knacks you don't think fit into the above sections): He was originally born in Canada. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:William McKinley High School Faculty Members Category:William McKinley High School Football Team